Hold It Against Me
by coolchic79260
Summary: *Part Of The Go That Far Series* When she left Nexus Ally had to go to Smackdown since Phil's sister got traded for her but what happens when her fiancé goes over to Smackdown with her? Wade Barrett/OC and Edge/OC as well
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey Guys this story is part of the "Go That Far" It basicly follows Ally and Wade in this one since in the other one I don't have room to put them in it alot. So Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"I may have left Nexus but it's worth it since CM Sucks is the leader." Ally said as she was getting ready for Smackdown now what was she doing on Smackdown? Well back when Adam got traded from Raw for Phil she also got Traded for Phil's Sister Alicia but before the trade was final her then boyfriend turned fiancé Wade Barrett made it so as long as she was in Nexus she was still on Raw but ever since he got kicked out Ally couldn't be in Nexus anymore with Phil as the leader and Alicia in Nexus as well so the minute Wade got kicked out she left so that's why she's on Smackdown

"You didn't need Nexus anyway." Amber said as she walked in

"I did if I wanted to stay on Raw." Ally said getting ready for her match

"Why didn't you want to be over here on Smackdown?" Amber asked

"Simple I hate being on the same show as Adam." Ally said

"But you were on the same show as Adam when he was on Raw." Amber said

"Yeah but I also had my fiancé to distract me from him." Ally said "And too bad I don't have him to distract me from Adam over here so I'm screwed."

"But he has Carrie over here and he's been talking to her 24/7 so you can hang out with your friends over here." Amber smiled

"What friends?" Ally asked "The only friends I have in the WWE are Melina, Natalie, Carrie, Arianna Heath, Justin and Wade. I like to think of us more like Co workers."

"You got to get out of your protective circle Ally and hang out with more people." Amber said "How about Kirsten and Jennifer?"

"They're family Amber I meant I need friends I'm not related to." Ally said

"Well we can hang out together." Amber said

"I know but I like causing trouble and you like playing sports 24/7." Ally said "By the way nice Vid of you snowboarding on YouTube."

"Thanks it felt good beating Matt." Smiled Amber

"Don't mention it." Smiled Ally "Hey do you know who I'm facing tonight?"

"You're facing me tonight." Amber smiled

"Sweet a rematch from Night of Champions." Ally smiled "Good luck tonight Amber."

"You too Ally." Smiled Amber as she left

"I'll win." Ally said as she changed into a Hell Bunny Black Satin Corset, a Black French Terry Studded Skirt, and a pair of Black Stud Strap Boots.

"Wow dark much?" Celeste (A.K.A Kaitlyn) asked as she walked in

"Well I am a dark person." Ally said "Anyway what's up Celeste?"

"Well I heard that you like to cause trouble like me and I heard you need a best friend on Smackdown so maybe I can be that best friend." Celeste said as she smiled nervously

"You want to be my best friend over here on Smackdown?" Ally asked "Well I'll think about it and get back to you."

"Alright." Celeste smiled

"See you later Celeste." Ally said as she left and walked to the ring but saw Vickie and Nick and she smirked "You're fat Vickie." She laughed as she walked to the ring some more and Vickie was screaming

Then it was time for Ally's match against Amber and _Up _by _Jesse McCartney _played and Amber came out first.

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from West Newbury, Massachusetts Amber Cena!"

Amber came out wearing a Born To Lead black tank top, a pair of Matrix Olympus Low Rise Volleyball shorts in Black and a pair of Nike Zoom Structure Triax+ 13 GTX shoes. When she came out she slapped the hands of the fans then got to the ring and got on the ropes and did a back flip in the ring and the fans popped big for her then _I Won't Tell You _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Ally came out

"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally!"

When Ally got out she smiled at the fans as she walked to the ring and got in it and posed for the fans then the match stated

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ally was down Amber went on the top rope and waited for Ally and when she got up Amber went for her finisher _Heaven Sent _Which is a spinning drop kick off the top rope but Ally ducked and Amber missed and landed near the ring apron and got up but Ally speared her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Ally!"

After she won she went on the top rope and did her brother's pose a bit then she went down and helped Amber up then she hugged her and they went to the back

"Wow you're good as always." Amber smiled as soon as they got back to the Diva's locker room

"Thank you." Ally smiled "It feels good not to face the same diva's over and over again."

"You mean LayCool and Alicia?" Amber asked

"Yeah pretty much." Ally said

"Ally Adrienne wants to see you." A stage hand said

"Alright thanks." Ally said as the stage hand walked away "Want to see the boss with me?"

"Sure I have nothing better to do." Amber smiled shrugging her shoulders as they went to Adrienne's office

"I haven't been on Smackdown one night and already I'm in trouble." Ally laughed

"Adrienne might have a storyline in mind for you." Amber said

"That or I did something to get myself in trouble." Ally said as they walked into Adrienne's office and her smile widened "Wade!" Then she went over to hug her fiancé

"Told you she would be happy to see me." Wade smiled as he hugged Ally back

"I knew that." Adrienne smiled

"Wait Adrienne did you sign Wade to Smackdown?" Ally asked getting her hopes up

"Well he asked me to sign him over here so I did." Adrienne smiled "He said something about not wanting to be on a show without you."

"You're sweet." Ally smiled at Wade as she hugged him tighter

"Anyway I thought a storyline between you two would be a good idea." Adrienne smiled "It's like Barbie's and Drew's but Ally admits to someone she actually liked Wade and that was the reason she was in Nexus and Wade finds out and tells her that he's liked her for a while as well then you guys are an on screen couple which Ally goes to ring side for his matches and all that. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Ally smiled

"Good you guys are dismissed." Adrienne smiled as Wade and Ally left

"So you basically wanted to come over here because I'm over here?" Ally asked

"Yeah I felt alone on Raw since you left Nexus and Phil kicked me out so I thought I would be over here with you." Wade smiled

"That's the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me." Ally smiled as she hugged him "Ready to go I don't feel like running into Adam tonight."

"Let me get my stuff together then we'll leave." Wade smiled as they went to his locker room and got his stuff ready and they left

_Me: Awwwww Ally and Wade are so cute together :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys sorry I didn't update last night but my dad would not leave me alone it's not funny. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and wades wife for reviewing the last chapter :D You guys rule :D Now on with the story :D And this chapter has a lemon in it _

Chapter 2

"Home sweet home." Ally smiled as soon as her and Wade got back to their room and Ally laid down on the bed "This has turned out to be a pretty good day."

"You thought it was going to be horrible?" Wade asked as he laid down next to her

"Well yeah since I thought I had to be away from you." Ally said as she cuddled with him

"Well I did surprise you didn't I?" Wade asked as he softly laughed

"Yeah you did." Ally smiled as she kissed him "Now I don't have to be alone with my brother and his awesome wife."

"Don't you have any friends on Smackdown?" Wade asked

"None I call close." Ally said then she smiled "Besides all I need is you and I'm alright."

"That's good." Wade smiled as he went over to kiss her and she kissed back and he got on top of her and deepened the kiss and she put her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss till they gently broke apart

"Someone missed me." Ally smiled softly

"You're my fiancée of course I missed you." Wade smiled softly as he kissed her again and she kissed back then he gently took off her shirt and kissed her deeply and she kissed back and she gently broke the kiss and took off his shirt and kissed him back and started feeling his chest and she got a moan out of him and she smirked in the kiss then he gently broke the kiss then smiled at her then went to kiss her neck then went to suck on her right nipple and caress the left one then she moaned a bit and Wade gently smiled as he switched nipples and she moaned more then he smiled at her some more as he took off her pants and underwear and she blushed

"You make me nervous every time we make love Wade." Ally smiled softly as she blushed more

"How come?" Wade softly asked as kissed her softly

"I always worry that I'm never enough for you." Ally said sadly

"Ally that's not true I enjoy making love to you and only you." Wade smiled softly "How many times do I have to tell you you're the first and only person I really love?"

"A lot because I never get tired of hearing you say that." Ally smiled as she kissed him softly and he kissed her back then he stuck two fingers in her and started going hard and fast and she moaned louder then he took them out and smirked

"You know I would prefer to taste you Ally." Wade smirked as he went and started licking her then started sucking on her which caused her to scream. "Oh you like that babe?"

"Oh yes Wade!" Ally screamed in pleasure as he sucked on her some more and he smirked as she was close and he stopped "Please don't stop Wade." She begged

"I'm not I'm just going to continue when I'm inside you." Wade smirked as he took off his pants and boxers then got on top of her again and kissed her passionately and she kissed back and with one swift move he entered her and Ally moaned loudly then when he was in her fully he started to move and she moaned with each thrust then after a few minutes they were close and they switched so Ally was on top then she started moving her hips and Wade started moaning and started moving his hips with hers then after a while they were both close and after a few minutes they screamed each other's names and came then Ally collapsed on Wade and he held her lovingly

"Oh yeah you really missed me." Ally smiled as she started gently feeling his muscles

"I missed you a whole lot." Wade smiled softly at her

"I love you Wade." Ally smiled as she fell asleep

"I love you too Ally." Wade smiled as he fell asleep himself

The next morning Ally woke up before Wade and smiled at him and softly kissed him till her phone started playing _Paralyzer _by _Finger Eleven_ and she groaned and answered it

"Hello?" Ally asked sounding in a bad mood

"_Morning Sleepy head." _Celeste said happily

"Bonin how the hell did you get my number?" Ally groaned

"_Your brother." _Celeste smiled

"Remind me to kill him." Ally Groaned some more "Anyway why the hell did you call?"

"_To see if you wanted to hang out sometime." _Celeste said

"You woke me up just to ask me that?" Ally asked still half asleep

"_Yeah why?" _Celeste smiled

"Couldn't you ask me that when I was fully awake?" Ally groaned

"_I thought you would be awake at 10 in the morning." _Celeste smiled

"Well I did spend the night with my fiancé so of course I'll still be asleep." Ally said

"_Ok I didn't want to know about you guys having sex." _Celeste said acting disgusted

"I never said anything about having sex so shut up." Ally softly giggled

"_Good point." _Celeste laughed _"So want to hang out."_

"Maybe later I want to spend time with Wade." Ally said

"_Alright talk to you later?" _Celeste asked

"We'll see Bonin we'll see." Ally said as she hung up and put her phone away and started to smile at Wade and started kissing his muscles and he moaned and woke up

"Mmmmmm Morning Ally." Wade moaned as he opened his eyes and smiled at her

"Morning Wade." Ally smiled at him and softly kissed him "Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah." Wade smiled "How about you?"

"I did till Celeste called me a few minutes ago about wanting to hang out sometime." Ally said

"What did you tell her?" Wade asked

"I told her I would some time but I spending time with you right now." Ally smiled

"We've only been apart for a few weeks." Wade said

"A few weeks too long." Ally smiled "I'm not used to being away from you for too long."

"I feel the same way." Wade smiled

"I love you so much Wade." Ally smiled putting her head on his chest and closed her eyes and smiled.

_Me: Awwwwwwww That is so sweet :D :D Kaiylyn should leave Ally alone when her and Wade are alone_

_Kaitlyn Muse: Oy! What if I need someone to hang out with?_

_Me: Hang out with Charity_

_Kaitlyn Muse: Alright_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and one more day till I got back to School (Which Sucks!) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and Vampiregirl2009/Wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last chapter and Vampiregirl2009/Wolfgirl77769 I'm not trying to be mean but I can't add Maria to every one of my stories she is still one of my favorite divas but I can't add her to all my stories because I usually go along with the current storyline like I am in this one (Kind of) And "Go That Far" with NXT and Smackdown but I am going to add Maria to a story I'm co writing with WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 which I'll post soon when we get two more chapters done so be on the look out for that :) But I'll add Maria when I can but some stories I can't I'm sorry :( Well on with the story everyone :)_

Chapter 3

"Well you spent the whole week with him." Celeste said as her, her sister Charity and Ally were at the Smackdown tapings

"What's wrong with that?" Ally asked as soon as she put her bag down in the Diva's locker room

"No one spends that long with a boyfriend/fiancé/husband without hanging out with their friends for a few hours." Celeste said

"Unless they're really in love like Wade and I are." Ally smiled "So did the scripts come in yet?"

"Not yet." Charity said

"Well I'm going to hang out with Carrie I'll see you guys in a few." Ally smiled as she left

"So what do you have to do tonight?" Celeste asked as Ally walked back in

"Talk to you and Charity backstage about liking Wade a lot while I was in Nexus you guys walk away then I call you guys weird then Wade is behind me then we talk and boom we're an on screen couple" Ally smiled

"Ok why does Adrienne like off screen couples to be on screen couples too?" Celeste asked

"I don't but I like her ideas." Ally smiled "Also Charity and I have a tag match against LayCool."

"Ugh I hate them." Charity said

"Me too and they were Pro's on NXT Season 2?" Celeste asked acting disgusted

"Look at it this way Alicia didn't win that season." Ally laughed then got serious "But she did get signed because Phil would not shut his fucking mouth till she got signed."

"Don't forget she took your spot in Nexus." Charity said

"Don't remind me." Ally said holding her head "Now she's the number one contender for Bryan's United States Championship."

"She'll lose next week." Smirked Ally "Knowing Haylie she won't let that Anorexic Slut get it."

"Exactly." Smirked Charity "Wait what about New Nexus?"

"Haylie is like Carrie almost she'll take them down." Ally said "Besides Nexus is nothing without Wade."

"So true I'm not scared of them anymore." Celeste said "I guess Wade was the scary one."

"I agree he was the star of the group." Ally smiled "Now he doesn't need them."

"I agree with you he's the only one that mattered becides Heath and Justin." Charity smiled "By the way can I have Justin's number?"

"She likes Justin a lot." Celeste said holding her head

"I understand." Ally laughed "I'll ask him next time I see him."

"Alright." Charity smiled "Anyway Ready for our segment?"

"You bet." Ally smiled as they went to some part of the backstage area

"Hey guys can I tell you something?" Ally asked "But promise to keep it a secret."

"We promise Ally." Charity said

"Yeah we won't tell anyone." Celeste smiled

"Well the real reason I joined Nexus because…I like Wade." Ally said getting red

"Why don't you tell him he's on Smackdown now?" Celeste asked

"Simple he might not feel the same way as I do." Ally said sadly

"You don't know that." Charity said

"Yeah just tell him." Celeste said "He might feel the same way about you."

"You guys don't know that." Ally said "He could have any woman on the roster why would he want me?"

"You don't know that." Celeste smiled "Come on Charity let's get ready for your match see you later Ally." Then she and Charity walked off

"Their weird." Ally said to herself as she turned around and started to walk off but she froze in place "Hey…Wade."

"Hey Ally." Wade said "Is it true about what you three were talking about? Do you like me?"

"Yeah." Ally said nervously "I like you a lot actually but I didn't tell you because I thought you didn't like me and…" But she got cut off by Wade kissing her

"I like you too Ally." Wade said "If I didn't would I find a way to keep you on Raw or would I let you in Nexus?"

"Come to think about it no you wouldn't." Ally said nervously "So want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I would be happy to." Smiled Wade as he hugged Ally and she hugged back

"Thank you weird sisters." Ally softly whispered then she smiled

"Ok that was good guys." The Camera man said as she walked away

"Sweet we're an On Screen Couple." Ally smiled "Now I get to follow you around and look pretty."

"That and help me when you can." Wade smiled

"So True." Ally smiled "So do I start coming out with you next week or tonight?"

"Next week." Wade said

"Awwww alright." Ally said then smiled "I got to go out for my match tonight.

"Good luck." Wade smiled

"Thanks." Ally smiled as she went back to the Diva's locker room

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first LayCool!"

LayCool's theme played and they came out with their slammys and got in the ring and acted like two year old brats

"And their opponents first from Tampa, Florida Charity!"

_Summer Girl _by _Stereos _played and Charity came out wearing a Fringe Neck Tank, Grey Skinny Jeans and a pair of Grey Converse Low Tops, When Charity got in the ring she posed for the fans then _I Won't Tell You _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Ally came out

"And her tag team partner from Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ally!"

Ally came out wearing a Sweet Love Zipper Pocket Shark Bite Tank, Black Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops. When Ally went in the ring she went on the top rope and did Adam's pose then went down and had a stare down with LayCool then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The Two legal people in the ring were Ally and Michelle and when Michelle was down Ally went and got ready and when Michelle turned around Ally speared her and got the pin and won

"Here are your winners Charity and Ally!"

After they won Charity went in the ring and hugged Ally and raised her hand and they went to the back.

_Me: Again LayCool can't win they just stink. But anyway looking foward to writing the next chapter in a few days with Wade, Justin, Heath and Zeke :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys sorry I took so long with this Chapter but I had exams and my mom and dad still won't SHUT UP ABOUT MY FUCKING GRADES! But I'm trying to update as much as I can. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :S You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 4

"Is it just me or does someone look bad ass?" Celeste asked as she walked in and saw Ally wearing a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse low tops

"Well I got the script and I'm going to be in Wade's new group and both he and Adrienne want me to look all tough like Carrie so yeah." Ally said putting her hair up "I have to act like it as well which I got that part down just ask LayCool and Alicia."

"I can tell." Celeste laughed "Anyway are you turning full heel or staying a tweenie like you were in Nexus."

"I'll still be a tweenie." Ally smiled "So I can still hang out with you and Charity."

"What about me?" Asked a voice and Ally turned around and smiled

"ARIANNA!" Ally yelled happily as she hugged her friend and former NXT rookie "You're over here as well?"

"Yeah after what Phil wanted me to do to stay in Nexus I had to leave." Arianna said hugging Ally back

"What did he have you do?" Ally asked

"You know that new guy who looks like Kayla and Kendra's brother?" Arianna asked

"Yeah."

"Well I had to face him in a match." Arianna said scared

"WHAT?" Ally screamed "Please tell me you didn't go through with that."

"Ally its ok I didn't." Arianna said "After Phil said I couldn't be in Nexus I told him Screw him I'm going to Smackdown and well here I am."

"But aren't you a little mad that you're on the same show as Adrienne?" Ally asked

"Not at all I get along with her more than I do Chris." Arianna said then started laughing "Now if Chris was back in the WWE and on here World War 3 would break down."

"Like it would with me and Adam but I hardly see him since I'm in a Storyline with Wade." Ally said

"Well good news Adrienne wants me to be in The Corre along with you and the others." Arianna smiled

"That's Awesome Arianna." Ally smiled "This is going to be awesome."

"Yeah it is." Smilled Arianna "You do know I'm going to get replaced in Nexus right?"

"Who is going to replace you?" Ally asked

"Probably one of the new Diva's that Adrienne and Kayla are going to sign." Celeste said

"Their signing new Diva's?" Ally asked

"One each so one is going to be on Raw and the other is going to be here." Celeste said

"Do you know anything about who's who?" Arianna asked

"No." Celeste said sadly

"Well I hope she's cool." Arianna said

"She might be." Ally said "We'll ask Adrienne later. Meanwhile you got any matches?"

"Yeah against Michelle." Arianna said

"She's easy I'll have your back because of Layla." Ally said

"Well I think being in The Corre we're going to watch each other's backs more." Arianna said

"That would be cool." Ally smiled

"Yeah." Arianna smiled

"Ready to go?" Ally asked "We have to go out with the Corre."

"Aren't we going out with Heath and Wade?" Arianna asked

"You know what I mean." Ally laughed as they went and found the Corre

"Ok I know she's my sister but did she have to act like that?" Arianna asked as soon as she and the Corre got back to their locker room

"Well she is the GM." Justin said

"I know but if I was the GM Smackdown would be so much better." Arianna smiled

"Then The Corre would have all the power." Wade smirked as they saw Charity and Celeste out of breath

"Guys what's wrong?" Ally asked

"Someone…took out…Adrienne." Charity said out of breath

"What?" Ally asked as her and Arianna got up "We'll be back guys."

"Yeah." Arianna said as they ran to where Adrienne was

"Sis!" Arianna screamed as she ran over to her fallen sister "Please say something."

"I'm….ok…Ari…" Adrienne managed to get out

"Who did this?" Arianna asked while crying

"I don't…..know….I didn't…..see their…..face…." Adrienne said "Arianna…..You're in….charge while…..I'm gone….."

"Excuse me Adrienne but Arianna is a rookie she doesn't have any GM experience." Vickie said

"I would….rather have someone…..with no experience as the GM…than you….." Adrienne said than Vickie ran off screaming

"Thank you sis." Arianna said while crying "But I'll take down the person who did this to you."

"Thank…..you sis." Adrienne said as they helped her in the Ambulance

"This sucks." Arianna cried and Ally, Celeste and Charity hugged her

"Don't worry Arianna we'll take down the person who did this to her." Ally said

"And we'll help." Charity said

"Yeah." Celeste said

"Thank…y…you guys." Arianna cried "Hey Ally can you take over in my match against Michelle tonight I'm too sad to fight."

"Sure." Ally smiled softly

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Layla from Palatka, Florida Michelle McCool!"

LayCool's theme played and they came out and got in the ring and acted like two year olds then _We Made It _by _Busta Rhymes (Feat. Linkin Park) _played and Arianna came out with Ally

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Ally from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada Arianna!"

Arianna came out wearing the same outfit as Ally but in Dark purple and when Arianna and Ally both got in the ring they posed for the fans then Arianna got a mic

"Alright preschoolers listen up." Arianna said "Adrienne got attacked and I'm too depressed to fight tonight and since she named me the GM while she's gone I can name my replacement. Now I picked the perfect opponent for you two year olds. My NXT Pro Ally!" Then the fans cheered loudly "Ref ring the bell." She said happily as she dropped the mic and her and Layla left the ring as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Michelle was confused Ally got in position and when Michelle got up and turned around Ally speared her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Ally!"

After she won Arianna got in the ring and hugged her and raised her hand happily then they went to the back

"That was great." Arianna smiled "Thanks for taking over for me I'm really said about what happened to Adrienne."

"I know and don't worry we'll find the person who did that to her." Ally said as she hugged her

"Thank you so much Ally." Arianna said as she hugged back

_Me: Poor Arianna :( Who could do such a thing to Adrienne? Read and Review Everyone :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back early with this chapter since the Corre was on Raw and I wanted to write the chapter where Ally and Arianna find out who attacked Adrienne. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 5

"I am so glad we're on Raw tonight." Ally smiled as her and Arianna were in The Corre's locker room and they were on Raw

"You miss Melina don't you?" Arianna asked

"Yes I do very much." Ally said "And I want to find out more about this new Diva."

"Same here." Arianna said "Maybe she was the one who took out Adrienne."

"We'll just have to find out huh?" Ally asked as she got in her normal ring attire which is her Black Tank Top, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Converse.

"Yeah." Arianna said as she got in her normal ring attire which is the same as Ally's but is Dark Purple "If it turns out that the new Diva attacked my sister she will pay."

"Big time." Ally said "She has a match against Haylie tonight."

"Why does Haylie face all the new divas on their first night?" Arianna asked

"Kayla wants to see how tough they are so she tests them against Haylie." Ally said putting her hair up

"Oh ok." Arianna said "Look her match is on right now."

"Damn that Diva is huge she's like Awesome Kong in TNA but less fat and More Muscle." Ally said in shock

"Exactly." Arianna said watching the match "She might be a tougher Diva since Carrie."

"I'll agree on that one." Ally said "She might just past the Diva's division and go straight to the Men's Division like Carrie."

"She might." Arianna said as Tonya won the match

"Damn she's good." Ally said then her face got red "What the hell is Brooks doing out there?"

"What the hell is she doing?" Arianna asked getting mad herself

"I don't know." Ally said then she got madder "She's inviting her to join New Nexus!"

"What?" Arianna asked mad "And she joined New Nexus!"

"What?" Ally asked really mad as they saw them attacking Haylie "Let's go Arianna."

"Right." Arianna growled as they got steel chairs and ran to the ring and chased out Alicia and Tonya then they went to check on Haylie.

"Will you be ok?" Ally asked as they helped Haylie to her locker room

"I will if you guys didn't save me I would be injured." Haylie said as she laid down on the couch "Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it." Arianna smiled

"Sorry about your sister Arianna." Haylie said

"It'll be ok." Arianna said sadly

"You know us being with the Corre isn't the only reason we're here tonight." Ally said "We think Tonya has something to do with Adrienne being attacked."

"Exactly." Arianna said "If she did she's going down."

"Oh yeah." Ally said "We'll see you later Haylie you take it easy and rest."

"Alright." Haylie said as Ally and Arianna left

"Ok that woman is tough." Arianna said as her and Ally were walking around

"I agree." Ally said "We have to take both her and Brooks out."

"How Tonya is the size of a Batista?" Arianna asked

"Kendra or myself is not that tall." Kayla said as she walked over to them "Just my brother."

"Well you're almost as tall as her." Ally said

"Almost." Kayla said "But Anyway I got a couple of Ideas."

"Name them." Arianna smiled

"Well first off I want you two to have Haylie's back at the rumble when she faces off against Tonya." Kayla said "Next I want one of you to face Tonya tomorrow night on Smackdown."

"We can do that." Ally smirked as they heard talking and they hid and heard the talking

"So you're the one who attacked Adrienne?" Alicia asked as her and Tonya were talking

"I had to make a point about New Nexus and I'll do whatever it takes to prove to myself and your brother that I will do anything for the cause." Tonya said

"Like brother like sister." Alicia smiled

"I'm completely loyal to my brother and I will be loyal to you too Alicia." Smiled Tonya

"That bitch." Arianna said starting to cry and Ally and Kayla hugged her

"Arianna I am so sorry." Kayla said hugging Arianna

"Kayla I'll face her tomorrow on Smackdown." Arianna said getting mad "And it'll be a street fight."

"Thinking like a good GM." Kayla smiled

"And since Alicia is starting to follow Tonya around I'll put her in a match against Amber and with Ally as the special guest ref." Arianna smirked

"I like your Ideas." Smiled Kayla "You're sister will be proud of you."

"You think so?" Arianna asked

"I know so." Kayla smiled "I wish Wade luck in the match tonight as long as plays fair."

"Or if Cena doesn't screw up." Ally said

"I got a plan in case he does." Kayla said "See you guys later."

"Alright." Ally smiled

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing the New Nexus from Chicago, Illinois C.M. Punk!"

Phil's theme played and he came out with Alicia and she was wearing a Nexus shirt, a pair of Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Sneakers and the Nexus armband on her left Bicep. When they got in the ring they stuck out their fist to the New Nexus and they did the same as The Corre's theme played and they came out.

"And his opponent representing The Corre from Manchester, England Wade Barrett!"

When The Corre got out they went to the ring and stared down New Nexus and Johns theme played and he came out and got to the ring and everyone but Wade and Phil left the ring then John looked around and smiled and looked at New Nexus

"You, You, You, You, You and You are outta here!" John said pointing at all the members of New Nexus and they fought with John and went to the back and The Corre laughed and John looked at them

"You, You, You, You and You are outta here!" John smiled pointing to the back

"You can't do this Cena!" Ally yelled

"To the back guys!" John yelled as the Corre went to the back as well

"Why is it that Amber is related to the guy and yet isn't as annoying as him?" Ally asked

"Maybe because she's the 'Normal' Cena." Arianna joked

"Good point." Ally laughed

_Me: So Tonya was the one who attacked Adrienne huh? Well Knowing Arianna she'll take care of her :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me" Hey guys I'm back and I may have a sore throat but I still want to update for some reason. Maybe these Ideas won't stop flowing in my head. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 6

"Ready for tonight?" Ally asked as her and Arianna were getting ready for Smackdown

"You bet." Smiled Arianna as she changed into her ring gear and also put on a Corre shirt "I got plans for that bitch."

"Which are?" Ally asked

"I signed another Diva here on Smackdown." Arianna smirked

"Don't we have enough divas?" Ally asked

"Hey Raw has more diva's than we do." Arianna said "Becides this one is Zeke's sister."

"Zeke has a sister?" Ally asked

"Yeah and she's awesome and both Wade and Zeke want her in The Corre so I'm going to let her. Becides we need more Diva's so we can take down that Tonya chick."

"I agree." Ally said "So is Alicia and Tonya the only two New Nexus members here tonight?"

"You bet." Arianna smiled "Which means this can be fair on both my part and Amber's parts."

"Exactly." Ally smiled as she put on a Ref's shirt, Blue Jeans, and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops

"So what did Amber say when she found out she's in a match against Alicia?" Arianna asked

"She said bring it." Ally smirked "She's dying to take out New Nexus."

"Like brother like sister." Arianna smiled

"Exactly." Ally smiled "But thank god that is not us because our brothers are annoying."

"They're Canadian what do you expect?" Arianna asked

"But we're Canadian too."

"But we're a different kind of Canadian we're the less annoying Canadians." Arianna smiled

"Ohhhhh ok." Ally smiled

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first please welcome the special guest referee Ally!"

_I Won't Tell You _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Ally came out to the cheering fans on Smackdown and as soon she came out she slapped the hands of the fans then got in the ring and got on the top rope and did her brothers pose and smirked then _Like Me _by _Girlicious _played and Alicia came out

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing the New Nexus from Chicago, Illinois Alicia Brooks!"

Alicia came out wearing a Nexus shirt, Black Skinny Jeans, a pair of Black Sneakers and the Nexus Armband on her left Bicep. When she got in the ring she did a pose like Maryse's then had a stare down with Ally as _Up _by _Jesse McCartney _played and Amber came out

"And her opponent from West Newbury, Massachusetts Amber Cena!"

Amber came out wearing a Sp Tank in Purple, Purple Shorts and a pair of Purple Nike's

"_Huh must want to dress like her brother." _Ally thought as Amber slapped the hands of the fans then got in the ring and Ally ring the bell but smirked as she searched Alicia

"What the hell are you doing?" Alicia asked

"Just checking to see if you have weapons on you Brooks." Ally said "You're clean." She said as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Amber was down Alicia tried to go for her finisher _The Straightedge Kick _but when Amber got up she did a spinning drop kick on her then went to the top rope and waited for Alicia to get up when she did she used her finisher _Heaven Sent _on her and Ally counted to three and she won

"Here is your winner Amber Cena!"

After she won Ally raised her hand and hugged her then went to the back as Amber celebrated a bit

"Like Brother like Sister huh?" Ally smiled as Amber finally made her way back

"John and I basically don't like the same people." Amber said as she took a drink of water "Basically to honest I really don't like The Corre either just you and Arianna."

"Well we're getting a new Diva tonight to help us with that Tonya chick over on Raw." Ally said

"I heard about her." Amber said taking another drink "She's related to that Mason Ryan guy right?"

"Yep." Ally said "And if she can even beat Haylie we need all the help we can get."

"I agree listen if you need any help with New Nexus let me know ok I got your back." Amber said "I may not like The Corre but I like you guys way more than New Nexus."

"Thanks Amber." Ally smiled "You know your brother may be annoying but I always say you're alright."

"The Following Street Fight is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing The Corre from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada Arianna!"

_We Made It _by _Busta Rhymes (Feat. Linkin Park) _played and Arianna came out to the cheering fans and she went and slapped their hands and got in the ring. When she did she grabbed a steel chair and waited for Tonya

"And her opponent representing the New Nexus from Cardiff, Wales Tonya Ryan!"

_Step Up _by _Linkin Park _played and Tonya came out wearing a Nexus shirt, Black Blue Jeans, Black Sneakers and the Nexus armband on her left Bicep. When she got in the ring she had a glared at Arianna in a scary way

"_Ok I got to admit I'm scared of her a bit." _Arianna thought as the bell rang and she started hitting Tonya

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Arianna was down Tonya got a steel chair ready and when Arianna got up Tonya grabbed her and did _Step Up _which is a very powerful spine buster on the chair and pinned Arianna and won

"Here is your winner Tonya Ryan!"

After she won she grabbed Arianna and put her back in the ring and grabbed another steel chair and put it around her neck and when she was about to stomp on it a girl with light brown skin with black short hair wearing a Corre shirt, blue jeans and a pair of Black Nike's ran into the ring and did a very powerful running DDT on Tonya then went to check on Arianna

"You ok?" The girl asked as her and Arianna were back in Arianna's office

"Yeah thanks for saving me Riley." Arianna smiled

"Don't mention it sorry I didn't get there soon enough." Riley said feeling bad

"It's ok the point is that we can finally take down Tonya." Arianna said

"You bet we can." Riley smiled

"Arianna are you ok?" Ally asked out of breath as she ran into the office

"Yeah." Arianna said then smiled "This is Riley Stephens she's Zeke's brother."

"Nice to meet you Riley." Ally smiled as she shook Riley's hand "Arianna was right you are awesome."

"Thank you." Riley smiled

"Don't mention it." Ally smiled

_Me: Thank god Riley arrived in time or Arianna would be done for. But will she be enough for Haylie to keep her Diva's title at the Rumble or will it fall in New Nexus's hands? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey Guys I could not wait till the Rumble to write this Chapter because that's how excited I am about it :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 7

"Tonight is the night of the Rumble." Ally said as she walked in the arena with Wade

"Nervous about tonight?" Wade asked

"Kind of Arianna, Riley and I have to help Haylie keep the Diva's title away from New Nexus." Ally said "If they have that title it won't be good."

"I know it won't but I know you guys won't let them have that title." Wade said as he hugged her

"We won't but why do I have the feeling that they have something planned?" Ally asked as her and Wade got to The Corre's locker room

"It's New Nexus they always have something planned so I would be careful." Wade said

"You're right." Ally said as she hugged him back "I love you Wade."

"I love you too Ally." Wade smiled as he kissed her and she kissed back then he deepened the kiss and after a few minutes they broke apart and Wade locked the door

"What are you doing?" Ally asked looking confused

"Making it so we won't be bothered." Wade smiled as he kissed her again and picked her up and gently laid her down on the couch where he kissed her some more then went down to her neck and placed butterfly kisses on it and gently licked it a bit and she moaned when he went and kissed her chest a bit then sided down her top where he started kissing and fondling her breasts and she moaned louder as he sucked on her right nipple and she moaned louder then he went and kissed her passionately again and she kissed back and started putting her hands through his shirt and started feeling his chest and he moaned a bit as he took off her pants and underwear and kissed her some more and let his hand wonder down to her womanhood and put his middle finger and ring finger in her and started moving them in and out of her.

"Oh god yes Wade." Ally moaned as Wade moved his fingers harder and faster "Oh yes!"

"You're close." Wade whispered in her ear after a few minutes

"Wade I can't hold it in anymore." Ally moaned "I'm about to fall…!"

"Then fall I'll catch you my love." Wade whispered and softly smiled at her as he kissed her neck and moved his fingers some more till she screamed his name and came then he softly kissed her

"Thank you love." Ally smiled as she put her arms around him and kissed him passionately and he kissed back

"Hey guys are you in here?" Justin asked as he knocked on the door

"Damn him." Ally groaned as she got up and quickly changed into her ring gear and put on a Corre Shirt

"We'll finish as soon as we get back our room." Wade whispered lustfully in her ear

"I'll be ready." Smiled Ally as she kissed Wade passionately then deepened the kiss then after a few minutes they broke apart and smiled at him "Not my fault you're so hot." Then she went and opened the door and let the rest of The Corre in

"What were you two doing?" Arianna asked as she walked in

"Spending time together." Ally smiled

"I don't want to know." Arianna said as she sat on the couch and Ally smirked and Arianna got up right away "Don't sit on this couch Wade and Ally had sex on it!"

"We did not." Ally said in protest

"Then why did we hear you two moan and say romantic stuff then?" Arianna asked

"We were making out." Ally and Wade both said

"Sure you were." Arianna said rolling her eyes "Sure you were."

"Screw you Arianna." Ally said brushing her hair

"You were the one doing the screwing Ally." Arianna smirked

"Ok can we drop the subject please what I do with my fiancée is nobody's business but mine and hers." Wade said sternly

"Fine." Arianna said as she changed into her ring gear and a Corre shirt

"Do they always fight like this?" Riley asked which she changed into her ring gear which is a like Ally and Arianna's but red and she put on a Corre shirt as well

"Only on their good days." Wade said "Only on their good days."

"Oh ok." Riley said

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Diva's Championship introducing the challenger accompanied to the ring by Alicia Brooks from Cardiff, Wales Tonya Ryan."

_Step Up _by _Linkin Park _played and Tonya and Alicia came out wearing New Nexus shirts, Black Skinny Jeans, Black Sneakers and the Nexus armbands on their left Biceps. When they got in the ring they scowled at the Fans then waited for Haylie

"And her opponent she is the WWE Diva's and WWE Champion from Long Island, New York Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie came out wearing a Lip Service Ghoul School Suspender Tank Top, Black Cargo Skinny Jeans, a pair of Black Converse Low Tops, The Diva's Championship on her right shoulder and the WWE Championship on her stomach. When she got to the end of the stage she smirked and signaled for someone to come out then The Corre's theme played and Ally, Arianna and Riley came out and surrounded the ring as Haylie got in the ring and smirked at Tonya as the bell rang and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the ref was knocked down Haylie somehow hit a _Surgical Free _on Riley and when she tried to pin her the ref wouldn't get up and when Haylie tried getting the ref up she saw someone dressed in black and wearing a black mask over her head hit Ally, Arianna and Riley with a chair then went in and did a move on Haylie similar to the _Mic Check _after she hit that move on Haylie she went and put Tonya on her and got the ref close to them and he counted to three

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Diva's Champion Tonya Ryan!"

After she was announced the winner Tonya weakly got up and Alicia excitedly got in the ring and gave her the Diva's championship and Tonya held it up then Alicia and the masked girl raised her hands then they went to the back

"Who the hell is that woman?" Riley asked as her and the rest of The Corre Diva's got to their locker room

"I don't know but whoever the masked woman is she's part of New Nexus now." Ally said "And thanks to her Tonya is the Diva's Champion now."

"Yeah." Arianna said sadly "How is Haylie handling this?"

"Really mad so we better stay away from her." Ally said "But as of this moment we're bringing the Diva's Championship to The Corre."

"Agreed." Riley and Arianna said

_Me: Oh oh New Nexus was a step ahead of The Corre which cost Haylie her Diva's Championship (Sorry Lana) Will The Corre get it out of their hands? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys sorry I didn't write this darning Raw but I got tired after Raw so I fell asleep but I had no school today so I had time to write this :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story and Read Chapter 22 of "Go That Far" First to get a good Idea of what this chapter is about And Sydney belongs to WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123_

Chapter 8

"How is she doc?" Ally asked as her Haylie and The Corre Divas were at the hospital seeing how Sydney was.

"She's sleeping right now but she's suffering from a concussion and a torn muscle in her right arm." The Doctor said "She'll be out for 3 to 5 months."

"She'll miss Wrestlemania." Haylie said sadly

"I'm sorry ladies." The Doctor said "You can see her if you want."

"Thank you." Ally said as she was about to Cry and everyone hugged her

Earlier that night on Raw after Haylie's match on Raw New Nexus tried to attack her but The Corre ran in and saved her but while Haylie was talking to Ally Adam and Carrie found Sydney knocked out by someone then they went and told Ally and Sydney then they went to the hospital with her.

"Poor Sydney." Haylie said sadly as they looked at Sydney sleeping

"She didn't deserve this." Ally said as she cried and Arianna hugged her

"No she didn't." Arianna said sadly

"I swear to god New Nexus will pay for this." Haylie Growled

"Count me in on this." Ally growled and cried

"Us too." Arianna and Riley said

"Thank you guys." Haylie said

"Don't mention it." Arianna said "I'm getting a couple of Ideas first off Riley Tomorrow night you'll be facing Bridge." She said referring to the Newest New Nexus Diva and the masked woman who attacked Haylie at the Rumble and attacked Sarah darning their match earlier that night on Raw

"I can do that." Riley smirked "And I'll win."

"And as for the three of us." Arianna smirked "Haylie you'll be teaming up with Ally and I to take on Tonya."

"Good I want my hands on that bitch." Haylie growled

"Me too." Ally growled "Wait what about Alicia?"

"Well another Smackdown Diva will be making her Smackdown Debut then because she's facing Madison in a falls count everywhere match." Arianna smirked some more

"Who the hell is Madison?" Haylie asked

"Remember when Adam and Carrie were being attacked by Vickie and Nick and that Blonde haired Chick came in and saved them?" Arianna asked

"Oh her." Haylie said

"Yeah she's Nick's sister." Ally smiled

"Nice another sibling who hate's her brother or sister." Haylie smiled

"I know it's awesome." Arianna smiled

"Hey could you guys keep quiet?" Sydney asked as she just woke up "I was trying to sleep."

"Sydney!" Haylie and Ally said happily as they hugged her

"We're so glad you're ok." Ally said as she cried

"Calm down of course I am my head and arm just hurts that's all." Sydney said "So did the doc say how long I'm going to be out?"

"3 to 5 months." Haylie said sadly then she saw Sydney with a sad face

"I'm going to miss Wrestlemania am I?" Sydney asked sadly

"I'm sorry Sydney." Haylie said as she hugged Sydney some more

"It's not fair I have to miss the biggest event of the year all because of the New Nexus Divas." Sydney said sadly "I swear they're worse than Nexus 2.0 and the New Nexus Divas only have three of them and Nexus 2.0 has 8 Divas and 7 of them the New Nexus Divas make them look like Angels."

"I know." Haylie said "That's how evil they are."

"They need to be stopped this time." Ally said

"I agree the New Nexus Divas have an anorexic ho, a man woman, and a masked bitch." Sydney said "Hell get rid of the anorexic ho and they're still unstoppable."

"Don't say that they are." Ally said "We'll stop them one way or another besides at least on Smackdown for the time being The Corre has all the power."

"Oh yeah I forgot about Adrienne letting Arianna be the stand in GM for a minute there." Sydney laughed

"How could you forget?" Arianna laughed "I just made a couple of matches for Smackdown."

"My head hurts don't forget." Sydney said

"Oh right." Arianna said

"I'm back." Ally said as she got back to hers and Wade's hotel room

"Welcome back is Sydney ok?" Wade asked as Ally laid next to him

"Since when do you care about the rest of Divas and Superstars?" Ally asked

"I don't but Sydney is your sister and she'll be my sister soon and I worry about your family too just as much as you though." Wade said

"Oh ok." Ally said "But anyway she's out for 3 to 5 months."

"She's sad about missing Wrestlemania isn't she?" Wade asked as he hugged Ally

"Yeah." Ally said sadly "Why does Otunga have to be an Asshole? Because of him Phil is the leader of the New Nexus his sister and Barri's sister or brother and that Bridge is 10 times worse than your sisters group. First Adrienne now Sydney who's next?"

"I don't know but I do know one thing I know you, Haylie and the Corre Divas can take them down." Wade said as he softly smiled at her

"You really think so?" Ally asked

"I know so." Smiled Wade

"You're the best." Ally smiled as she hugged her fiancé "Despite you beating up everyone and all that."

"But you're still with me despite me doing all that." Wade smiled

"I know." Ally smiled "I love you."

"I love you too Ally." Wade Smiled

_Me: Poor Sydney she won't be able to go to Wrestlemania :( I hope those New Nexus Divas go down soon X( X( X( Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and sorry I didn't post this up sooner but I was tired all week and I mean all week and I'm just now getting back in my sleeping habits once again and this time I hope to stay in it. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 9

"I am looking forward to tonight when we take down Tonya." Arianna smirked as her, Haylie and The Corre Divas were getting ready for Smackdown

"She'll pay for taking down Sydney and Adrienne." Haylie Said Changing into a Black Burnout Fishnet Top, Tripp Natural and Black Snake Print Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Two Buckle Heel Boots

"Oh yeah." Ally said as she got in her normal ring gear and put on a Corre Shirt "We have to stop these new Nexus Divas before they go too far."

"I agree." Riley said getting ready for her match

"Hey isn't Madison's match first?" Ally asked

"Yeah let's watch." Arianna said

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first making her Smackdown Debut from Hollywood, Florida Madison!"

_All American Nightmare _by _Hinder _played and Madison came out wearing a Black Lace Long Sleeved Top, Tyte Blue Black and Rinsed Flare Bootlet Jeans, and a pair of Brown Strap Tanker Boots. When Madison got in the ring she mocked her brother and laughed then _We Are One _by _12 Stones _played and Bridge came out

"And her opponent representing New Nexus Bridge!"

Bridge had on an all black body suit, a New Nexus Armband on her Left Bicep and a mask on her head. When she got in the ring she scowled at Madison then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Madison had Bridge in position she tried going for her finisher which is her brother's finisher but Bridge countered it and turned it into her finisher _Falling Down _which is her Version of the _Mic Check _then pinned her and won.

"Here is your Winner Bridge!"

After Bridge won she went up on the top rope and did the _Five Star Frog Splash _on Madison then went to the back

"I swear I think that Masked Person is Bridget Guerrero!" Arianna exclaimed "It's so freaking Obvious now first the name now the finisher! It's Bridget!"

"But why would Bridget join New Nexus?" Ally asked

"Simple I'm in The Corre and she can't stand me!" Arianna yelled

"Now hold up." Haylie said "How can you guys be sure that that masked Bitch is Bridget?"

"I just told you." Arianna said

"But the New Nexus Divas might want you to think that." Haylie said

"Well it's working." Arianna growled

"Hold on Arianna might be up to something." Ally said "We haven't seen Bridget around on Smackdown lately. Now at first I thought she went back to FCW for more training. But now I think she is Bridge."

"She could be." Haylie said "But we'll find out when Kayla reveals her plans for you guys soon."

"Hold up Kayla has Plans for us?" Ally asked

"For The New Nexus Divas and The Corre Divas yeah." Haylie said with a Shrug of her shoulders

"I hope they're good." Ally said

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one Fall Introducing first Representing New Nexus from Chicago, Illinois Alicia Brooks!"

_Like Me _by _Girlicious _played and Alicia came out wearing a New Nexus Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans, a pair of Black Sneakers, and the New Nexus arm band on her Left Bicep. When she got in the ring she did her brothers pose and waited for Riley

"And her Opponent Representing The Corre from Tampa, Florida Riley Stephens!"

_Fly _by _Nicki Minaj (Feat. Rihanna) _played and Riley came out wearing her Red ring gear and a Corre shirt. And came out slapping the hands of the fans. When she got in the ring she stuck her fist in the air and smiled then glared at Alicia as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Alicia was down Riley went and waited for her to get up and when she did Riley ran and did her finisher _Soaring Wind _which is a very powerful DDT and when she hit it she won

"Here is your winner Riley Stephens!"

After she won she celebrated a bit then went to the back

"No wonder why you're related to Zeke." Arianna said impressed as soon as Riley got to the back

"Impressive huh?" Riley asked as she smiled

"Yeah we got our own powerhouse on our side." Haylie smiled

"Thanks guys." Riley smiled

"Don't mention it." Ally smiled

"The Following Handicap contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie came out to one of the Biggest pops ever (Since she's a Hometown Girl) and she came out slapping the hands on the fans happily then got in the ring and threw up the Piece sign then The Corre's theme played and Ally and Arianna came out

"And her tag team partners representing The Corre Ally and Arianna!"

When Ally and Arianna came out they slapped the hands of the fans then went in the ring and stood next to Haylie then waited on Tonya

"And their opponent Representing New Nexus from Cardiff, Wales she is the New WWE Divas Champion Tonya Ryan!"

_Step Up _by _Linkin Park _played and Tonya came out wearing a New Nexus Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans, Black Sneakers, a New Nexus Armband on her left bicep, and the Divas Championship on her right shoulder. When she got in the ring she stared at Ally, Arianna and Haylie in a scary way then she handed the Divas Championship to the ref and Haylie handed her WWE Championship to him as well then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Tonya was somehow down Haylie waited for her to come up and when she did Haylie did a Very powerful _Surgical Free _on her then went in and tagged Ally and when Ally got in position she waited for Tonya to get up again and when she did she hit her with a very powerful spear then went in and tagged Arianna and Arianna went for her Submission finisher _Breaking The Walls _which is a Crossover between The Figure Four Leg Lock and The Walls of Jericho and when Tonya finally did tap they won

"Here is your winner Ally the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel and Arianna!"

After they won they hugged each other and raised their hands but they're eyes widened as the rest of New Nexus came out and the three Divas slowly backed up but then smirked as The Corre ran out and made the save and Ran out all the Members of the New Nexus then they all went to the back

"Ok I thought you hated me Barrett why did you help?" Haylie asked as she and everyone else were in The Corre's locker room

"Two reasons one to save Ally and Arianna and two since The Corre Divas have your back we see whose side you're on." Wade said "So from now on all of The Corre has your back."

"Thank you." Haylie said

_Me: So The entire Corre now has Haylie's back? At this point Anyone having her back against New Nexus is good. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey guys sorry I didn't update this story fast enough but I wanted to wait till before Elimination Chamber to update this one. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 10

_**FF One Week Later**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome The General Manager of Raw Kayla Batista!"

_Pts. Of. Athrty _by _Linkin Park _played and Kayla came out wearing a Light Pink sweater, Light Red jeans and a pair of light pink and red Nikes. When she got in the ring she smiled at the fans then got a mic

"Ladies and Gentlemen Happy Valentine's Day!" Kayla smiled as the fans cheered her on "Love is certainly in the air. And ever since the Royal Rumble when Carrie Wilson became the first Diva to win the Royal Rumble which by the way Vickie if you're listing to this both her and Edge are innocent and they did not attack Adrienne I don't know what kind of proof you and Dolph have against them but I might just be on Smackdown so if you do anything against Arianna's orders and fire them you will pay." She growled and the fans cheered her on and she smiled again "Anyway ever since Carrie made history at the Royal Rumble I thought I would give more love to the hardworking Divas this year. But before I make this announcement I would like the New Nexus Divas and The Corre Divas to come out." She said

Then _We Are One _by_ 12 Stones _played and Alicia, Bridge, and Tonya came out with Alicia and Tonya wearing the same outfit of a New Nexus shirt, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of black Sneakers and a New Nexus armband on their left biceps. Bridge had on her full body suit, and the New Nexus armband on her left bicep. When they got in the ring they looked like they were going to attack Kayla

"If you three try anything on me not only will I GLADLY strip Tonya of the Divas Champion but I will fire all three of you on the spot." Kayla growled as The Corre's theme played and Ally, Arianna and Riley came out with them wearing Corre shirts, Blue Jeans and Ally had on a pair of Pink Converse low tops, Riley's in Red and Arianna's in Red and Pink. When they got in the ring they had a stare down with the New Nexus Divas

"Alright don't try anything yet Corre Divas wait till they make a move first." Kayla said playing favorites on purpose "But before I make the announcement about you 6 I would like the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel to come out." Kayla said waiting for a few moments then _Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie came out wearing a light pink t Shirt, light pink skinny jeans, and a pair of light pink converse low tops. When she got in the ring she threw up the piece sign then stood next to the Corre

"Ladies thank you for joining me." Kayla said "Like I said at the beginning of this year I want the Divas to make history this year and they will. Starting this Sunday at the Elimination Chamber Tonya you will defend your Divas championship against Ally, Arianna, Riley…Alicia and Bridge." She smirked and Tonya gave her a scary look "Don't give me that look there is a 50% chance that it'll still be in the New Nexus. But I'm not done yet this Sundays Divas Championship match…Will take place inside the Elimination Chamber!" She smiled and the fans popped big for her "That's right this Sunday is the first ever Divas Elimination Chamber match. But that's not all for the first time ever there will be a special guest referee inside the Chamber. The WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!" She smiled "And Ladies she will face the winner of the Chamber Match at Wrestlemania for the Divas Championship! Have a good night ladies." Kayla smiled as her theme played and she walked to the back smiling

"Damn a Divas Elimination Chamber match?" Riley asked as she walked backstage with Ally, Haylie and Arianna "Raw GM doesn't play around."

"Trust me I've been on Raw since the 2009 Draft and Kayla is big when it comes to Surprises." Haylie said "And she did not disappoint on this."

"Well let's agree on something." Ally said "No matter what happens one of us three will walk out the Chamber the Champ even if we fight each other."

"Right." Riley said and Arianna nodded her head

"Well I wish you guys luck and I will do whatever it takes to get the Divas Championship out of the New Nexus." Haylie said

"Thanks Haylie." Ally smiled "Like I said we got your back when it comes to the New Nexus Divas and the rest of the Corre has your back when it comes to the rest of the New Nexus."

"Thanks guys." Haylie smiled "Now will you excuse me I have to go find Bryan." Then she walked away

"I got to go myself see you guys tomorrow night." Ally smiled

"Later Ally." Arianna said and Ally walked away and started walking out of the arena till someone gently grabbed her hand then she looked and saw who it was

"Hey." Ally smiled

"Hey you're self." Wade smiled as he kissed Ally softly

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked as she smiled

"It's Valentine's Day you think I would let you spend it alone?" Wade asked while he smiled at her

"No but you surprised me." Ally smiled as she blushed

"Let's get back to the hotel so we can spend the rest of tonight together." Wade smiled at her

"Alright." Ally smiled as they left the arena together

_Me: Awwwww Wade is so sweet :3 Sorry guys I didn't have enough time to make this chapter longer :( But I bet Kayla's Annoucement involving the Divas Championship was surprising (I hope) Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and this is the Elimination Chamber match chapter and I had a plan for it but I changed it at the last minute so I hope you guys like. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and Saiyuo12 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 11

"Congratulations on retaining the WWE Championship." Ally said happily as Haylie got back to her locker room and the Corre Divas were waiting for her

"Thanks you know how easy Mike is." Haylie smiled as she sat down and rested for a few

"Yeah more easy than Tonya right?" Riley asked

"Exactly." Haylie said as she went and changed into a Ref's shirt, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black and White Converse Low Tops

"Ready to go?" Ally asked and Haylie and The Corre Diva's nodded their heads "Alright lets go."

"The Following Elimination Chamber match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas Championship introducing first the special guest referee for this match the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie came out and walked in the ring and threw up the piece sign then _We Made It _by _Busta Rhymes (Feat. Linkin Park) _played and Arianna came out first

"The first participant from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada representing The Corre Arianna!"

Arianna had on A Corre Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops. When she got in the Chamber she smiled then went into one of the Pods as _Like Me _by _Girlicious _played and Alicia came out next

"The Next Participant from Chicago, Illinois Representing the New Nexus Alicia Brooks!"

Alicia had on a New Nexus shirt, Black Skinny Jeans, Black Rhinestone Sneakers and the New Nexus armband on her left bicep. When she got in the Chamber she did a pose similar to Maryse's then went into one of the pods. Then _Fly _by _Nicki Minaj (Feat. Rihanna) _played and Riley came out

"The Next Participant from Tampa, Florida representing The Corre Riley Stephens!"

Riley had on a Corre shirt, Red Skinny Jeans and a pair of Red Converse high tops. When Riley got in the Chamber she posed for the fans then got into one of the pods as _We Are One _by _12 Stones _played and Bridge came out

"The Next Participant Representing the New Nexus Bridge!"

Bridge had on her full bodysuit and the New Nexus armband on her left Bicep. When she got in the ring she glared at the New Nexus Divas (Mostly Arianna) then she got in the last pod. Then _I Won't Tell You _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Ally came out

"The Next Participant from Toronto, Ontario, Canada representing The Corre Ally!"

Ally had on a New Nexus shirt, Dark Blue Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Dark Blue Converse. When Ally got in the chamber she went on the top rope and did her brothers pose then went in the ring and waited as _Step Up _by _Linkin Park _played and Tonya came out

"The Last Participant from Cardiff, Wales Representing the New Nexus she is the WWE Divas Champion Tonya Ryan!"

Tonya had on a New Nexus shirt, Black Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Sneakers. When she got in the ring she stared at The Corre Divas and Haylie in a Scary way then the match started

_**FF Towards The First and Second Eliminations**_

The people in the chamber were Tonya, Ally, Arianna and Bridge and when Arianna was in position Bridge did _Falling Down _on her and pinned her and eliminated her

"Arianna has been eliminated."

After Arianna got up she exited the chamber but did not go to the back yet as Bridge was looking on and when she turned around Ally speared her and pinned her and eliminated her

"Bridge has been eliminated."

After she was eliminated she threw a fit a bit then exited the Chamber where Arianna attacked her a bit

"Take her mask off Arianna!" Ally yelled as she saw Tonya get up and she attacked her again

Meanwhile when Arianna had Bridge down she took the opportunity to take off her mask and when she did hers and everyone predictions were right Bridge was Bridget Guerrero. After Bridge was unmasked she ran to the back with Arianna hot on her tail

_**FF Towards The Third and Forth Elimination**_

When Tonya was down again Ally got in position and when she got up she almost speared her but got met with the _Straight Edge Kick _from Alicia and when she was down Alicia pinned her and eliminated her

"Ally has been eliminated."

After she was eliminated she got up and almost left the chamber but went and Speared Alicia then left the chamber as Riley finally got in and pinned Alicia and eliminated her

"Alicia Brooks has been eliminated."

After she got up she got in Haylie's face then left the chamber mad then there was only Riley and Tonya left

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Tonya was down again Riley waited for her to get up and when she did she hit _Soaring Wind _before she could get up again and weakly pinned her and somehow won.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Divas Champion Riley Stephens!"

After Riley won Haylie happily handed her the Divas Championship and she celebrated with it a bit as Haylie smiled and went to the back

"Thank god the belt is now in The Corre." Ally smiled

"Yeah if Tonya had it still then it would be hell." Haylie said "By the way where's Arianna?"

"Chasing off Bridget." Ally laughed

"Why would Bridget join the New Nexus?" Haylie asked

"I don't know." Ally said as they watched Booker and Trish's segment

_**In The Ring**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm not the only female judge on this season of Tough Enough oh no." Trish said "The second Judge is like me a strong outgoing Diva ladies and Gentlemen the fourth and final Judge on Tough Enough Sydney!" Trish announced as _Life Is a Highway _by _Rascal Flats _played and Sydney came out happily as she went in the ring and got a mic

"Thank you everyone." Sydney smiled "You know I am honored to be a judge on Tough Enough because like my sister Ally who won Season 3 along with John Morrison whoever wins this season I will make sure they have the skills they need to make it in this business."

"Alright Sydney is a judge on Tough Enough." Haylie said happily "I'll make sure to watch it now."

"I heard that our cousin Rayne is going to be on there." Ally smiled

"You guys have a cousin?" Haylie asked

"Yeah her name is Rayne and she's really nice." Ally smiled "I'll be rooting for her to win Tough Enough like me."

"Same here." Haylie smiled "I'm going to talk to Sydney."

"Alright I'm going to talk to Wade." Ally smiled "See you later Haylie." Then her and Haylie went their separate ways

_Me: Bet you didn't see Riley win the Divas Championship coming huh? To be honest I was going to have Tonya retain the title but I have an Idea soon but we all knew that Bridge was Bridget Guerrero but why would she join the New Nexus? Hmmmmmmmm Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
